Field
Example embodiments in general relate to an exercise machine monitoring and instruction system for monitoring the movement of an element of an exercise machine by an exerciser and providing automated feedback to the exerciser to help improve the exercise in real-time.
Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Conventional Pilates apparatuses are well known worldwide throughout the fitness industry, and are generally comprised of a rectangular, horizontal base structure with parallel rails aligned with the major longitudinal axis of the rectangular structure. A sliding carriage is positioned upon the parallel rails and is attached to a first end of the structure by one or more spring biasing means that produce an exercise resistance. Sliding the carriage away from the first end of the apparatus creates a workload against which exercises can be safely and beneficially performed. The slidable carriage may freely slide along the parallel rails substantially the entire longitudinal length of the apparatus between the first and second ends of the apparatus.
The method by which an exerciser executes an exercise upon a Pilates apparatus is not arbitrary. Each and every exercise comprises at least these four components, although some exercises may encompass other performance variables:                a) A first time element (duration of the total exercise session, for instance, 45 minutes);        b) A second time element (the duration of one repetition of any given exercise, a repetition being defined as the routine that slides the carriage away from a starting position to a distal position upon the rails, and subsequently returning the carriage back to the starting point);        c) A distance element (the distance that an exerciser should move the carriage distal to the starting point before pausing, and immediately thereafter returning the carriage to the starting position).        d) Workload (each exerciser will be required to attach one or more tension devices (e.g. resistance springs) between the slidable carriage and the stationary first end of the apparatus, thereby creating an exercise resistance workload.        
The proper distance that the carriage should be moved away from its starting position during an exercise is substantially determined by the human range of motion of the exerciser. Taller exercisers will invariably move the carriage a further distance from the starting point than a shorter exerciser, merely as a function of the relatively different limb lengths. Coaching of Pilates exercisers is required to ensure that each exercise is performed within the certain time, range of motion distance and workload parameters established for each exerciser by the coach. A Pilates coach is most often referred to by those in the industry as an instructor.
The coaching process follows three fundamental steps, although some methods employ many more additional steps. The fundamental steps are:                a) Exerciser performs an exercise;        b) Instructor observes the performance, and collects empirical data related to form, speed, workload and other performance parameters;        c) Instructor analyses the performance data;        d) Instructor provides the exerciser with instructions to improve performance.        
Typically, each exercise within a routine of exercises is performed only for a few minutes before moving to a new exercise. Each exercise is comprised of a given number of repetitions that should be completed within the given time.
Pilates instructors provide direction to an exerciser as a means to increase the safety and effectiveness of the workout, such direction including any of the following:                a) Increase or decrease carriage travel distance. This instruction is based on the height of the exerciser, and the exerciser's normal range of motion;        b) Increase or decrease the speed at which each repetition is being performed. The speed of performing each exercise repetition should be substantially the same for all exercisers in the class;        c) Increase or decrease workload. Resistance settings that are too high or too low result in decreased exercise benefits, and typically negatively impact the speed and carriage travel distance as just described.        
As can be readily understood, an instructor instructing a class of a dozen or more Pilates exercisers is unable to provide one-on-one coaching for every exerciser, or for every repetition performed each exerciser throughout the class exercise period. Understanding these well-known problems and limitations with traditional Pilates apparatuses, an instructor traditionally moves about the class of Pilates exercisers to coach each exerciser individually, advising on the proper speed and carriage travel for each exerciser's unique range or motion. Since an instructor can reasonably spend only a small amount to time coaching only one exerciser at a time, many exercisers in a large Pilates exercise class will never receive thorough coaching on proper exercise movement before the class is required to change to a new exercise.
As just described, and despite the best efforts of Pilates class instructors, most Pilates exercisers are left to perform exercises substantially self-directed throughout exercise class periods, and without the benefit of persistent form, speed and workload monitoring, or corrective instruction from an instructor. The lack of continual performance monitoring results in a less efficient and less effective workout than would otherwise be achieved by exercisers who have the benefit of persistent coaching.
Therefore, one well-known problem is that traditional Pilates apparatuses fail to provide any means of measuring the travel distance of a slidable carriage during exercise. As a consequence of the inability to measure carriage travel distance, traditional Pilates apparatuses are not able to correlate carriage travel distances with the corresponding proper range of motion of exercisers of different heights.
Another well-known problem is that traditional Pilates apparatuses fail to provide any means to determine the velocity at which the slidable carriage moves during the performance of an exercise. As a consequence of the inability to measure carriage velocity during exercises, traditional Pilates apparatuses are not able to provide exercisers with corrective information to speed up or slow down their exercise repetition speed.
Another problem with traditional Pilates apparatuses is that they do not provide a means for exercisers of different heights to determine the proper velocity they should move the slidable carriage during work or recovery phases of an exercise repetition. The result is that many exercisers ultimately perform many repetitions of many exercises incorrectly, in some cases, exercisers moving the carriage too far and over extend their normal range of motion, thereby causing injury to joints or soft tissue, or in other cases moving the carriage too slowly or quickly, thereby missing the strength benefit of controlled-speed exercising.
Pilates instructors and others in the exercise industry will recognize the enormous benefit of a system and method that would simultaneously coach all of the exercisers throughout the duration of a Pilates class, providing exercisers with instruction on the proper range of motion and repetition speed for each exercise, and proper workload settings. Further, Pilates studio owners, managers and instructors will appreciate the commercial value of improved Pilates apparatuses that provide exercisers with safer, more efficient workouts that burn more calories within a specified Pilates class period, especially when compared to competitors relying on traditional apparatuses and one-on-one coaching.